If you TYLReborn
by SYNcerely
Summary: Ok so some of you guys may know the book "If you give a mouse a cookie." i repeat, some of you.  Well i absolutely loved that book as a child so i got an idea.  What if...i take the being part "If you.." and stuck some more words behind it?


**If you have ever noticed Reborn's Fedora...**

You starred at Reborn as he adjusted his fedora on top of his head after grabbing a cup of nice hot coffee. It has never really occurred to you but...That freaking hat was so awesome looking! You had to have one just like it or else it would bug you for the rest of your life!

'Orrrr i coullddd...'

A sly smirk made its way onto your face slowly. Reborn must have noticed your obvious starring because he glanced your way with a smirk of his own, like he knew what you were thinking at the moment...

Did he?

"Is there something wrong, Mio Amore?" He teased before taking a sip of his still hot espresso. Quickly, you wiped off your smirk and put on an innocent face. Then you waltzed over to him and plopped yourself into his lap. "Reborn-kun~" You said in a sickeningly sweet voice, trying to seem as innocent as you were able to.

**You'll want to play dress up...**

He raised an eyebrow and continued to drink his coffee, waiting for you continue as batted your long lashes to go with your innocent act.

"Can I...Oh i don't know...Play with your fedora just for a couple of minutes ?"

He looked at you for a second, that one eyebrow still raised up. "Why?"

A grin spread across your face and you giggled, trying to hide how giddy you were behind your hand.

"Because~" The look he gave you now obviously meant,

'Spill it or you will never touch it.'

"Because what?..." The grin never left your face as you reached up to grab his beloved fedora, where Leon was nestled comfortably on.

"Because i want to play dress up with it!"

**But he'll refuse unless...**

Reborn, after seeing you reach for something that belonged to him, swatted your hand away lightly, no emotion clear on his face.

"I don't think so."

You sighed.

You were aggravated that he wouldn't let you even touch it.

"But but!..."

When the bottom of your lips started to quiver, and your eyes glistened with tears that Reborn obviously knew were veerrryyy fake, because you were quite the actress when came to getting something out of him. Though most of the time he would say no, like if it was to hold Leon in his gun form or acompany him on a dangerous mission, or something along the lines of extremely stupid.

He sighed.

"P-please? Preeeetttyy please? I promise i wont mess it up!" You begged childishly as you lightly rubbed your cheek onto his, hoping to win him over with good old affecton. The smirk he was wearing earlier appeared back onto his face, but had grown. Slowly, he wrapped his toned arms around your waist and pulled you closer.

Well, closer then you already were...

**You play a game called Undress with him.**

"Alright. Mio Amore... I will let you borrow my Fedora.."

You squealed happily and wrapped your arms around his neck. You were going to pull him into a quick kiss to show your appreciation to the hit man, but he stopped you before your lips could connect by pressing his pointer finger against your lips. You blinked at him, confused as to why he made you stop.

"But, You have to play a game called undress with me."

Your face turned a bright apple red as you starred wide eyed at him, not believing what he just said.

"N-Nani! (What)"

Before you could say anything else to get him to change his mind about the little 'game', he had stood up while still holding you, and began walking to the room that you shared him.

"R-Reborn!" You whined clinging to him tightly.

Yes, you were afraid of being dropped.

He continued to smirk as he walked into the room, kicking the door closed with his foot, and placed you on the bed softly before crawling on top you. The blush was still present on your face as you gulped. He took off his fedora and plopped it onto your head before leaning down to give you a passionate kiss.

"Let's play~"


End file.
